This Life
by haraxiah
Summary: Jaejoong dimanfaatkan oleh keluarganya. Ia merasa hidupnya tidak berarti lagi. Sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang selalu berada di sisinya.


Jaejoong's POV

"Jae... Jaejoong.."

Aku merinding mendengar panggilan itu. Suara ibuku. Ya. Ibuku. Aku takut mendengar panggilan itu.

"Jaejoong kau sudah makan? Ayo turun. Makan malamnya sudah siap."

Benar. Suara lembut itu memanggilku. Tapi aku takut. Aku tidak ingin keluar dari kamar ini. Aku takut.

TOK TOK

"Joongie, kamu di dalam kan? Ayo turun. Eomma sudah memanggilmu dari tadi."

"N...Ne, hyung."

Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku membencinya. Aku merasa mual saat kubuka pintu kamarku. Ia tersenyum manis padaku. Aku benci dia. Aku benci hyung.

"Ayo. Ibu memasak kimchi hari ini. Nenek yang membuatnya. Kimchi buatan nenek pasti sangat enak."

"..."

Tapi aku lebih membenci diriku sendiri. Aku benci diriku yang tak sanggup melawan. Aku benci pada diriku yang menyayanginya.

"Omoo. Chullie yah. Kenapa kau memakai lengan pendek? Cuaca sangat dingin sayang."

Kulihat ibuku berjalan keluar dapur. Ia kembali dengan selimut kecil dan menyampirkannya di bahu Heechul hyung.

Aku juga memakai baju lengan pendek.

Kenapa ibu tidak melihatku?

Keluarga kecil ini pun duduk di meja makan. Kulihat beberapa lauk yang berpindah ke piring Heechul hyung. Appa dan Eomma mengambilkannya makanan.

Eomma.. Appa. Piringku masih kosong. Tidakkah kalian melihatnya?

"Joongie mau ikannya?"

Aku melihat sepotong ikan di piringku. Aku ingin menangis. Menangis karena aku membenci hyung. Haruskah ia bersikap seperti ini padaku?

~Cassiopeia~

"Ugh.."

Pandanganku kabur. Kepalaku pusing. Lenganku terasa lemas. Aku merasa bisa mati saat ini juga. Tapi aku berusaha bangkit.

Hari ini aku kembali ke tempat sial ini. Rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul. Kulihat perban di lengan kananku. Ya. Aku mendonorkan darahku lagi.

...

Atau lebih pandat kusebut... darahku diambil paksa lagi.

"Jaejoongie."

Aku tersenyum pada pria tinggi yang berseragam dokter di sampingku. Ia membantuku duduk di atas tempat tidurku.

"Sakit?"

Aku tak ingin menjawab. Aku tidak ingin dia mengasihaniku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hankyung-saem."

Tanpa kusadari, aku menjawabnya sambil melihat ke arah lain. Tempat tidur di seberangku. Appa dan Eomma ada di sana. Mengelus lembut rambut Heechul hyung. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan elusan lembut di rambutku. Dokter Hankyung mengelusnya dengan senyum yang lembut. Tapi aku tahu ia menatap ke seberang dengan marah. Aku menarik ujung jubah dokternya, melihatnya menoleh ke arahku, lalu aku tersenyum padanya.

"Mereka tidak punya hati." Geramnya kesal

"Saem... Tolong. Aku.. tidak apa-apa."

"Joongie yah. Kau kelelahan dan kekurangan darah."

Tidak apa. Ini takdirku. Lagipula, ini lah tujuan mereka melahirkan diriku ke dunia kan? Untuk menjadi tameng hidup Heechul hyung.

"Eomma."

Ibuku menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Heechul hyung?"

"Masih di dalam. Kau harus makan yang banyak, Jaejoong. Jangan sampai kau sakit."

Aku tersenyum. Bukan. Bukan karena aku bahagia mendengarnya. Malah, hatiku sakit.

"Minggu depan kau akan mendonorkan darahmu lagi. Tubuh Heechul terus melemah. Kalau badanmu lemah, pihak rumah sakit tidak akan membiarkanmu mendonorkan darahmu. Aracchi?"

Itulah alasannya. Semua demi Heechul hyung. Bukan karena mereka perhatian padaku.

Selesai dari rumah sakit, kami berjalan-jalan ke mall terdekat. Heechul hyung terlihat bahagia. Aku tidak tega meminta pulang, padahal kepalaku masih pusing.

"Baju yang ini bagus, Eomma?" Tanya Heechul hyung

"Bagus kok. Jae, kau juga pilihlah satu." lanjut ayahku menjawabnya.

Aku tersenyum dan melihat-lihat. Sebuah piyama bercorak gajah berwarna baby blue tertangkap pandanganku. Imut sekali. Aku mengambilnya dan mengintip label harganya. Tidak begitu mahal. Baguslah. Aku akan membelinya besok dengan uang sakuku saja. Biaya rumah sakit pasti sudah mahal tadi. Tadi mereka sempat menebus obat untukku agar aku tidak kurang darah. Bukan karena mereka peduli. Kalian tahu sendiri alasannya.

"Manis sekaliii..."

Aku terdiam. Kulihat mata hyung berbinar melihat piyama di tanganku.

"Kau mau itu, Chullie?" Tanya ibuku lembut

Heechul hyung mengangguk dan menoleh ke arahku, "Joongie juga ya. Kita pakai piyama kembar."

"Maaf, tuan. Stok untuk baju itu tinggal satu."

Aku hanya berdiri diam. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Sebaiknya aku urungkan niatku untuk membelinya.

"Untuk Joongie saja."

"Tidak perlu." Jawabku cepat. "Aku tadi hanya suka pada warnanya. Tapi aku tidak suka motifnya."

Ibuku pun tersenyum dan mengambil baju itu, "Ayo, Chullie. Kita bayar bajunya."

Lagi-lagi begini. Hanya ini yang selalu terjadi. Aku juga sudah terbiasa. Biarkan sajalah.

Selesai berbelanja, kami pun kembali ke rumah. Saat sampai, kami bingung melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di depan halaman. Ayahku memarkirkan mobilnya dan turun diikuti kami.

"Permisi." Kata ayah pada seorang yang terlihat seumur dengannya.

"Taehyun?" panggil pria itu ke ayahku.

"Woosung ah?"

~Cassiopeia~

Ruang tamu keluargaku kini ramai. Teman lama ayah datang berkunjung. Aku hanya keluar ruang tamu dan berada di beranda. Aku lelah. Angin ingin ke kamar dan tidur. Tapi aku tidak bisa bersikap tidak sopan. Andai saja aku sebebas bintang di langit itu.

"Kau Jaejoong kan?"

Aku berbalik saat mendengar namaku dipanggil. Kulihat seorang pria yang sangat tampan dan terlihat dewasa tersenyum padaku. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Namaku Jung Yunho. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik."

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Ayolah Jaejoong. Ada apa denganmu?

"Apa kau masih sekolah?"

"Umm. Kelas dua."

Ia tersenyum lagi. Ya Tuhan. Entah kenapa aku gugup sekali.

"Aku akan tinggal di rumahmu untuk beberapa waktu ke depan."

Mataku membulat, "Ne?"

"Begitulah." Ia terkekeh kecil, "Aku melanjutkan kuliahku di universitas Seoul. Aku mahasiswa tingkat tiga. Ayahmu menawarkanku tadi untuk tinggal di sini saja."

Astaga. Aku tidak menyimak apapun tadi. Ayah mengundangnya tinggal di rumah? Untuk beberapa menit saja jantungku sudah tidak karuan. Apalagi selanjutnya.

"Ada apa Jae? Kau keberatan?"

"T-Tidak, um.. Yu.. Yunho-ssi."

"Hyung saja."

Yunho hyung pun tersenyum dan berjalan ke tempatku berdiri. Ia berdiri di sampingku.

"Kudengar, Heechul sedang sakit? Kasihan sekali. Padahal ia cantik."

Senyumku pudar dengan pelahan. Iya juga. Sedari tadi, Heechul hyung mengobrol dengan Yunho hyung. Apakah Yunho hyung tertarik padanya?

"Yunho. Eng? Joongie kau di luar? Ayo masuk, di sana dingin. Yun, temani aku yaaa."

Heechul hyung memang cantik. Ia sosok yang ceria. Ia juga bahkan mudah bergaul. Tidak heran kan, kalau Yunho hyung menyukainya?

"Baiklah. Ayo, Jaejoongie. Kita masuk."

Aku tersenyum miris. Yunho hyung berjalan ke Heechul hyung dan masuk ke rumah. Aku tidak berniat menyusul.

Pada akhirnya, semua akan menjadi milik Heechul hyung.

Tuhan. Kalau boleh aku meminta.. Kenapa bukan aku saja yang akan mati? Jika aku yang sakit, apa Ayah dan Ibuku akan mencintaiku dan menjagaku seperti mereka mencintai Heechul hyung?

~Cassiopeia~


End file.
